totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Manitoba Smith
__NoTOC__ Manitoba Smith is one of Mike's alternate personalities. He is an Australian adventurer who hunts crocodiles almost as much as he does treasure. He apparently embodies a figure from the 1910's, as he's ill-aware of modern technology and society. Biography Total Drama Revenge of the Island Manitoba makes his first appearance in "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste", when Mike accidentally puts on a fedora. From here, Manitoba claims leadership of the Mutant Maggots, directing them through the mine. He confuses Cameron and Zoey with his Australian slang and briefly offends Zoey and Anne Maria with his sexist remarks. Nevertheless, he successfully helps his team escape the mine with his adventuring skills. His next appearance is a brief one at the beginning of "The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean", when Mike puts on a fedora. However, Cameron quickly removes the hat, changing Mike back to his normal self. Cameron later mentions how he's figured out Mike's personality triggers. When he mentions Manitoba's, a flashback shows Mike finding a fedora in the junkyard and trying it on. This causes Manitoba to come out, and he lassos up Zoey, much to her confusion. Manitoba lassos Mike in "Grand Chef Auto" and says that Mike gets in the way of his flirting. He joins the other personalities in a physical battle for control against Mike, a battle which he loses. Total Drama All-Stars In "Heroes vs. Villains", Manitoba Smith appears when Chris introduces Mike and his personalities. Mike changes to Manitoba in his sleep in "Evil Dread" while the other personalities are panicking over Mal's return. Manitoba orders them to be quiet when he senses that Mike is about to wake up. Cameron realizes that Manitoba's treasure hunting skills will benefit the Heroic Hamsters in the challenge, and summons him to help out. He stays with Zoey most of the time, flirting with her and complimenting Mike's ability to pick girls. Manitoba also catches Scott in the act of trying to sabotage the Hamsters. Afterwards, Scott accidentally activates a trap. His quick reaction causes Manitoba to be hit in the head with his shovel. Immediately after being forced back into the subconscious, Manitoba senses Mal's arrival and warns the others. Mike attempts to summon Manitoba when he wakes up from having passed out, but he doesn't respond. The group of Mike, Chester, Svetlana, and Vito find Manitoba destroying Mike's dreams in "The Bold and the Booty-ful" on the orders from Mal. Manitoba questions why the personalities should help Mike since only one personality can be in control of the body. He has more situational awareness than the others when he realizes that Mal's identification card is an illusion and the fact that all of the personalities are stuck in a prison of Mal's design. In "The Final Wreck-ening", Mike and his four original personalities finally reach the tower of Mike's mind. They travel the staircase up to the very top, finding the reset button that will eliminate all of the personalities, including Mal. Vito, Manitoba, and Svetlana convince Mike to push the button, blowing up the tower and defeating Mal. However, all of Mike's personalities cease to exist, their abilities being absorbed by Mike. Personality He is fairly cocky, quick to take charge, quite witty, and arguably is one of the most intelligent personalities, with Mal. He apparently is rather sexist, implying that females are easily frightened. Episode Appearances Total Drama Revenge of the Island *A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste *The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *Grand Chef Auto Total Drama All-Stars *Heroes vs. Villains *Evil Dread *The Bold and the Booty-ful *The Final Wreck-ening Trivia *He is a parody of the fictional archaeologist, Indiana Jones, while his accent and mannerisms parody Australian movie icon Michael "Crocodile" Dundee as well as the late Steve Irwin the Crocodile Hunter. *He shares the same last name as his original counterpart, Mike Smith. *In "Food Fright", Manitoba is revealed to not eat food that contains carbohydrates. Category:Mike's Personalities